Man of Steel
by Mcrowder07
Summary: This is the story of Clark Kent's struggle with coming to terms with who is and what he is to become. Which decision will he make for his life and how will it affect the world. Set in and based on the new Man of Steel movie.
1. PROLOGUE

This is my first fanfic attempt. I am starting it and using the new "Man of Steel" movie as the base for my story but will branch it off from there as the story goes along. All of the usual suspects are the property and creation of DC Comics. I may add some new characters of my own throughout. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

-mc

PROLOGUE

All my life I've been different than everybody else. When I was a kid I wasn't allowed to play with the other kids after I got mad at my parents and ran away. And by ran away I mean I made it clear across the county in about five minutes. Even before then they were a little reluctant seeing as I kicked a hole in my crib when I cut my first tooth. All through high school I lived in fear of being found out. The closest I came was when my school bus crashed into the river and I pulled it out of the river. Fortunately my parents were able to calm down the Danny's mom when she asked them about it. Something about it being PTSD or a concussion that made her son think that. After that incident I really knew I why I was different. You see, I'm not exactly from around here. My Dad took me down into the old storm cellar and showed me something that forever changed my life. Something that once I turned 18 and graduated from High School caused me to seek out who, or what I really am. It was a space ship, my space ship. I used to be Clark Kent, now, well now I'm nobody.

"Jones! We need more bait over here!", the deck boss yelled out. It would have been easy for me to pick this boat up out of the water or swim the 800 feet to the bottom and get the crab on my own. Of course that wouldn't do. I have to hide who I am from everyone that I come across.

"On my way boss." I said. Same thing over and over. Hours on end in some of the worst conditions imaginable. At least I'm not cold, or tired. I just have to look like I am and complain like the rest of the crew. The longest I stayed up was when I was walking across the deserts of Northern Africa. Only took me days because I got hungry at the end and ran the last 500 hundred miles in about a minute and a half. At least with this job there are only four other people with me. Only four people I have to hide my true self from. They think my name is John Jones. Another greenhorn looking for work in this tough economy.

Just as I am getting out of the crab pot a rogue wave hit the boat causing us to roll violently to the side. I went flying out of it and straight into the water. As I came back up out of the water I see that the boat hasn't rolled back over. All I see it gear in the water and then one by one the other deck hands pop up out of the water. I have to take action. These men have families at home. I have to save them. Suddenly, as though time has slowed down around me I kick my feet flying through the water until I have each of the men by the back of their jackets. With my other hand I grab the rail of the ship and roll it back over and then lift the men onto the boat. The hold is too full of water though and just as I let go of the boat it starts to sink. They'll never make it. With where we are it will take hours for the Coast Guard to get here. The deck boss reaches for me with a stunned look on his face but I push him away and go back under the surface. Carefully I swim under the middle of the boat and push up. Before I know it I have the boat out of the water and I am coming out too.

Wait, I'm not just pushing it up. I'm flying! I've never done this before. I just have to stop thinking about it right now and keep going until they are all safe. Slowly at first we rise higher and higher until we break through the clouds. The sun, it's so warm. I feel like I am getting stronger. How is this possible. Once we are about 100 feet above the clouds I will myself forward to where I know the port is. Those men have to be not only in shock from what is happening but also the early stages of hypothermia. Before I even realize it 10 minutes have passed and I can see land in sight. I have to do this quick so that no one can see me or take pictures.

Gently I lay the boat on the helipad at the Coast Guard station in Kodiak. Once I have it on the ground I hold it up so that the men can stumble out. At this point I see people running towards us. I have to keep my back to them. I can hear my former coworker calling for me.

"Jones, you saved us, but how is this possible?" Without even turning to look at them I let the boat fall to the other side. Crouching down I gently touch the ground and push off. This is amazing, this is faster than I have ever run. I look down and see nothing but white for miles and miles. Somehow I feel drawn to a spot in the mountains off in the distance. That's where I have to go.

Touching down I see there what looks like a small cave. Slowly I make my way inside. "Hello! Is anyone here?" I yell out. How stupid do I feel. Yelling out into a cave somewhere near the North Pole.

"Welcome, Kal-el." I hear a strange voice. It seems to be echoing around me in my head.

"Have no fear, Kal-El. I am Jor-El. I am your Father."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 1 Leaving Smallville

CHAPTER 1

Four Years Earlier – 2008

I can't believe I finally graduated from High School. It felt like it took an eternity to finish. The classwork was never a problem for me. If anything I had to slow down when doing my tests so that I wouldn't be sitting there with nothing to do. Even my chores don't take me that long anymore. I can feed and milk the cows, clean the stalls, and run the irrigation on the crops inside of 15 minutes. I never was able to have much of a social life during school. I could have had a bunch of dates, but I was always on alert and nervous that people would figure out I was different. Because of this I was seen as shy and awkward. There was one girl though that I always wanted to notice me. Her name was Lana Lang. She lived just down the county road from me. Before I could run fast I would try and sit next to her on the bus. Unfortunately, the times I was able to I was so tongue-tied and nervous that I couldn't say anything. Sports were out of the question too. My Dad, who was a starting Quarterback at Smallville High said that it wouldn't be fair to the other kids if I played. In hindsight I think he was more afraid that I would hurt someone by accident. One stiff arm or lowered shoulder and I could have knocked a kick out of the stadium and then not only would he be hurt, but then my secret would be out. My Mom was always sympathetic though. She would give me a big hug when I got home and always had either fresh cookies or apple pie waiting for me when I got home. My parents do love me. Of that I have no doubt. But there are times when I catch them watching me do the incredible things I do, and I can't help but wonder if there is some small bit of fear behind their smiles. I am going to miss them when I leave. It will be hard on them. I was their miracle, never being able to have their own child, and then finding me in the middle of the great meteor shower that I am guessing is what I came here in. This fall during the harvest is going to be rough not having me to do the brunt of the work. That's why I am getting things ready for them so they have less to worry about.

"Clark, what are you doing out here Son. Come on in for some breakfast. Your mom just made pancakes, eggs, and bacon." My father said as he walked up behind me.

"I'm just thinking Dad. I do love the way the sun looks as it rises up over the east fields." I said.

"What's on your mind Son? Ever since graduation it seems like you've been a million miles away."

Closing my eyes and then slowly turning toward him I reply, "Why am I here Dad? Why do I have to be cursed with these abilities?"

My dad wraps me in a big hug and pulls me closer. "You aren't cursed son. You have an amazing gift. As for why you are here…I don't know. All I know is that your mother and I love you very much and will always love you. Gifts or no gifts. ships in the cellar, no ship in the cellar. You are our son, our greatest gift."

"Dad, I have to leave." I said, not letting go of him.

"I know Son. I've always known this day would come. Your gifts shouldn't be left stuck here on a farm in Kansas."

"It's not that Dad. I need to know what I am. I have to look for it. Maybe with time I will figure it out."

"I understand Son. I would love for you to stay, but the time for me being able to tell you what you can and can't do is over. You're a man now. If that's what you decide, I will support you. We will miss you Son." My father said with sadness in his voice. "Come on, let's go have breakfast. We need to tell your mother what you've decided."

As we turn to walk back to the old white farm house I look over at my dad, "Dad, what should I do if I am in a situation where I have to use my gifts in front of people, like when I was younger and the bus went off the bridge into the river?"

My Dad stops and looks me in the eye, "People are afraid of what they don't understand. That's why we have sheltered you here on the farm to protect you like any parent would. But you're not just anyone. One day you're going to have to make a choice. You have to decide what kind of man you want to grow up to be Clark. Whoever that man is, good character or bad, is going to change the world."

"Thank you Dad. I don't know if I will ever be back. But know that you and mom are with me in my heart wherever I go."

"I know Son. We love you too. We will be here waiting for you when you get back. And if you do have to make that hard choice someday, we know that you will make the right choice. After all, you are a Kent." he smiles at me and puts his arm on my shoulder. "Don't forget to write us if you can. You know, you were really good in your journalism elective this year. Maybe you could write some stories and send them in freelance about your travels. First-hand accounts are always well received. Just make sure to be careful while you are out there. The world can be a dark place. All it needs is an example to strive for."

"I know Dad. I will write when I can. Keep an eye on the internet and the papers. You'll know if I have to use my abilities." I said.

"They aren't just abilities. They are gifts. Never forget that. Use them if you must, but remember how we raised you when you do."

"Okay Dad. Let's head in, mom just set the table. Hopefully I will be able to make it through breakfast and be able to tell her that I am leaving."

"You'll be fine Son. I'll be right there with you."

It was a great breakfast as usual. My mom cooked up a feast for us. When I told her that I was leaving it was almost as if she had already known. Maybe that's why she cooked so much food. Her being a mom, I'm sure she wanted to make sure I had a full belly to travel on. Mom always knew just what I was thinking. I couldn't ever lie to her, she always saw through it.

After breakfast I told my parents I was going to fix some things around the farm before I left. I finished up around lunch, but in that short time I overhauled the old red tractor, checked and fixed the perimeter fence (all five miles), stacked all the new hay in the barn, painted the barn, fixed a couple of holes in the roof, and built a new chicken coop. All the while, my parents sat on the porch and watched with smiles, and holding back tears. Once I came in I went up and took a shower, not knowing when I'd get another chance. In my room my mom had laid out some of my clothes for me. I quickly packed my old camping back pack that I used to use when Dad would take me hunting. The last thing I grabbed was a picture of the three of us from my graduation. They were so proud of me. I have to make them proud of the man I become, whatever that is.

Slowly walking down the stairs I take in all of the pictures from when I was a kid. Me and dad sitting on the tractor, the one of me getting a ribbon at the science fair, a simple picture my dad took of mom waving to me while I rode the school bus away for the first time, and then lastly one of both of them holding me when I was only a toddler. They told me that it was taken only a few weeks after they found me and the paperwork for the adoption was complete.

When I make it to the kitchen my parents are sitting at the table waiting for me. "It's time." I said.

They both got us and came to give me a hug. Mom reached over to the counter and handed me a brown paper bag. "Here is some meatloaf, chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and some of your favorite apple pie Clark. I don't want my baby starving out there in the real world. You better eat young man." She said with a sad smile.

"I will mom, even though no one else's cooking can come close to yours." I said as I hugged her.

"Remember what I said Son. Make the right choices, even when they are the hard ones. If you do, you will be a great man." My dad said as he reached his hand out to shake mine.

Pulling him in for a hug , "I will Dad. You both have taught me well." I replied.

Slowly we walk out the porch and then down the long drive to the county road. When we reached it we stopped. "Where are you going first Clark?" My mom asked.

"I think I am going to head east first. Maybe find a job that will get me over to Europe. May just do a lap around the planet." I chuckled at the last sentence.

"Be careful Son. We love you and will be here when you find whatever it is you are looking for." My dad said.

With one last hug I step away from my parents into the road. "I love you. Goodbye." As the last word finished I turned and ran down the road faster than any car could ever travel. I was nothing but a blur of red and blue given my choices of clothes. Even at this speed I could still feel the tear slide down my cheek. I don't know where I am going. For some reason I keep feeling pulled North. East is what I told my parents I was going to do. Someday I will go North, if I don't already figure out what I am before then.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 2 First Saves

CHAPTER 2 – First Saves

Heading east out of Smallville it didn't take long for me to being to see the skyline of Metropolis in the distance. I figured that I could pick up some easy work under the table somewhere in the city and I did. I worked a few easy jobs over the course of a month while I was there. Mostly some construction and dock loading work. I can still remember the first time I saved someone. Nobody even noticed what I had done. One of the guys on the loading dock was bent over securing a pallet of pipes and a forklift driver didn't see him. If I hadn't run over there and bumped the forklift he would have easily gotten run over. Thankfully no one, not even the driver, noticed anything. I won't lie, if felt great to help someone with my abilities. Even better that no one knew what I had done. I still had to protect myself. After that I started going out at night, always staying in the shadows or on the rooftops keeping an ear out for trouble. I stopped a few muggings, most of those I didn't even have to use my abilities. That's the thing about muggers. They are cowards. All you have to do is stand up to them and make them fear you and they will run away.

Shortly before I had to leave Metropolis I saved a man from getting run over by a bus. All I did was grab him by the arm and pull him back. Crazy old man had his nose buried in a newspaper. He was genuinely nice to me though, unlike most of the big city folk. He thanked me and asked my name.

Wearily I answered, "Kent Sir, Clark Kent." To say I was nervous is an understatement.

"Relax son, I'm not going to expose you for being a Good Samaritan. I just wanted to know the name of the brave young man who saved me from being a hood ornament." He said.

"Oh, good, you're welcome Sir. Now that you know my name, can I ask you what you name is? Most people here in the city aren't as nice as you." I asked.

"You mean you don't know who I am. You must not be from around here are you?" He asked me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Uhm, no Sir, I'm from Smallville." I replied.

"Smallville huh, wait, I recognize your name." he said with a surprised look on his face.

Instantly, my guard went up. Had he heard about the incident with the bus a few years ago? There were still conspiracy theories on that one running around back in Smallville.

"Did you write a few articles for your school newspaper and the local paper there in town? You know, stuff about farming and livestock." he asked.

"Uh yes Sir. I did while I was a senior in High School last year for my journalism class. I didn't think anybody ever read those."

"Well I did. Seems your journalism teacher thought you had some real talent and passed them along to me. Are you here in town getting ready to start at MetU?" the man asked.

"No Sir, I'm just passing through. Kind of going on a trip around the world to figure out what's out there and where I fit in this world." I answered honestly.

"That's too bad, you have real talent. I tell you what, if you find yourself out of cash while you're out there in the world and you see something that may make a good story, why don't you send it to me." He continued "I'll pay you not only as a thank you for saving my life, but also because I don't want those skills of yours going to waste."

"Really, that would be swell Sir. How am I supposed to get them to you? I still don't even know your name." I asked not really believing what I was hearing.

"Great Caesar's Ghost kid, see this paper I have my nose buried in? It's mine. My name is Perry White." He said with a smile.

After chatting for a few more minutes and getting his contact information we parted ways. He thanking me again for saving him and me thanking him for what I hoped was a real offer. Extra cash would come in handy I'm sure. What amazed me most about the whole encounter was that I didn't even have to use my gifts. All I did was pay attention and reach out to him. Something anyone could have done, but no one else did. Maybe I don't have to use these gifts after all. Maybe they aren't what define me.

Looking at my watch I realized I was going to be late for work. I had only gotten about six blocks when out of the corner of my eye I noticed a mother putting bags in the trunk of her car. At the same time her stroller started rolling into the street. Low and behold coming around the corner was a bus. There was no way it could see the little stroller coming out from behind the car. As if by instinct I ran to try and save the baby. I had to, no one else could have. What I didn't plan on was that I would get to the stroller at the same time the bus did. The next thing I knew I was standing there with the baby in my arms and the front end of the bus wrapped halfway around us. Looking down at the baby I saw that it was still asleep, so I walked to his mother and handed him to her. Her eyes were wide. As she looked between me and the bus she started to take a step back. That's when I noticed there was quite a crowd gathering. No one was coming close to me though. They were all keeping their distance. If I moved they moved away. My Dad was right. They are afraid of me.

I didn't wait around. I had to get out of there, running away leaving nothing but a trail of litter flying through the air. That night at a restaurant I saw a report on the bus incident. The only thing I took from it was that they were worried about someone like me could do if I was able to total a bus with my body. Never mind that I saved a baby. Oh no, they didn't know if they could trust a "super-powered oddity" like me. Fortunately, since everybody was in shock they didn't give a very good description. I still had to leave though. That was too close. While I am sure there are plenty of people here who need my help, most of them could help each other just by being decent people to each other. No, I couldn't stay in Metropolis, I had to keep moving. Somewhere at least no one would know me at all.

After paying and going back to my little room I was renting to grab my stuff I took a bus to the outskirts of town. For a half second I almost turned towards home, but I thought better of it. My next stop needed to be a longer one. So I headed east and a bit north this time. Still feeling pulled north for some reason. I didn't stop until I got to the ocean. Looking out at the ocean I saw no way to get over it. It's not like I can walk on water or fly. I needed more money. Just to the north of me was another big city so I set off running there too. This city was much dirtier and grittier than Metropolis. Not knowing where I was I looked for a newspaper stand. Right on the side I saw where I was. I'd heard about how it was here. Lots of crime. Seems like the gangs ran this city. The cops were powerless against them. Maybe I could do some good here. At the very least I could blend in here and I certainly didn't know anyone here, not to mention it was far enough away from home that no one could have possibly known me here. I can't imagine anyone had ever been to Gotham City.


	4. Chapter 3 Gotham

My apologies for the long delay. I am going to try and get at least one chapter out each week as long as there is interest.

When last we saw Clark he had left Metropolis shortly after saving the life of Perry White and had arrived on the outskirts of Gotham City. How will living in the dark city affect Clark's view on the world and what if any affect will it have on his decision as to what type of man to be.

A Dark Night in Gotham

Not five minutes after I arrived I heard my first sirens in Gotham. Shortly after that, I began to hear gun shots in the distance. I had heard these things while I was in Metropolis but it was rare and often I would have to use my hearing ability to figure out where it was coming from. When I opened up my hearing it seemed as though it was coming from all around me. I counted at least ten different incidents going on at once. The most I had ever noticed was two in Metropolis. I definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore.

Over the course of a few days I began to get used to the chaos of this city. Doing the same as I did in Metropolis I quickly found a job out by the docks where I could work for cash and then a small studio apartment to keep my things. The biggest thing I noticed about this place was that it was always dark. Even during the day everything felt depressed and dirty, as though there was no hope for the future. After work I would go to the local library and I tried to find out what went wrong here. Apparently about 20 years earlier there was a rich couple that had been murdered. They had been a major force in the revitalization of the city and once they were gone, their dreams of a better Gotham went with it. Now it was overrun with crime and corruption. Also, I saw a recent article that said that their only son had just returned after eight years. Many had thought he was dead, but now he was back and wanted to be an active part of the company that his family had started. Unfortunately, he seemed like too much of playboy with only having fun on his mind to do any actual good.

My feelings for Gotham started to change when I was working the late shift one night down at the docks. We were all on our lunch break at about midnight when gunshots rang out from across the way.

"Hey Kent, you hear that?" said my shift boss. "Yeah, sounds like someone ran across the wrong crowd. Nothing new though, I hear it all the time in my neighborhood." Was my less than enthusiastic reply. "Well I'm going inside the office trailer at least that way I have one more wall between a stray bullet and me." He said. "Ok Boss, I'm gonna stay out here and head over and start on the next batch of containers too so that I can get a head start." I yelled to him. "Sounds good Kent, nice having a hard worker around here for once that I don't have to babysit." He said as he walked into the trailer.

Quickly I walked out of sight and then ran to where I heard the gun shots. What I saw didn't make any sense at all. It looked as if the gunmen were all scared of something and were firing up into the air. Once it was all quiet I finally saw what they were afraid of. I saw a man dressed in black with a cape glide down onto the roof of a limo. Before I could comprehend what was going on he had the man in the limo tied up to a large spotlight that we used for night loading and then he was gone. The next day I read in the paper that a local mobster was arrested at the docks with a drug stash that was smuggled in inside teddy bears. This man in black had stopped him and made it possible for the cops to arrest him even though there was no mention of him in the papers. It was like the cops either didn't know or wanted to keep it quiet.

Over the coming weeks it seemed as though this man in black was given a name. After the incident near Arkham he was known to the city as Batman. The police and Mayor said that he was a vigilante who couldn't be trusted. All this guy wanted to do was help clean up the city and they were throwing him under the bus. Maybe Dad was right, people fear what they don't understand. Especially the people who are supposed to be in control. The people of Gotham, the good ones at least, began to feel hope in this guy. The criminals feared him. Some of the stories that I had read and heard from people on the streets sounded like fairy tales. He could fly, he appeared and disappeared out of thin air. I needed to try and find him and find out if he was like me. Maybe I'm not alone after all.

One night, my last night in Gotham in fact I decided to hunt him down. Earlier in the day some character named the Joker had blown up a couple of buildings including a hospital so I knew if he was the real hero that I thought he was that he would be out looking for him. I went to the top of the tallest building and began to scan for him and listen for reports of him with my extra hearing. As the odds would have it I found him in a closed off area of the docks where I worked. He was pulling a motorcycle looking thing out of a container.

Running to him as fast as I could I reached him just as he was starting up the bike. "Wait, don't go." I called to him. "Who are you and where did you come from?" he growled at me while staring through me with his icy gaze. "I could ask you the same thing, but I just wanted to know why you are doing this?" I replied. He turned away from me and started his bike and started to drive away. Not wanting to lose the opportunity I used my super speed to run around in front of him grabbing his bike stopping him in his tracks. "I asked you a question. I'm not here to expose you, I just want to know if you are like me." I said staring him in the eyes. "What are you kid?" was his only response. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was trying to figure out how I was doing what I was doing. "I suggest you let me go kid. I have to stop the Joker before he kills innocent civilians." "I can help you find him. I have certain abilities that could come in handy." I said to the Batman. "Well, I'm faster than your bike, I can hear across the city and I can't be shot, that work for you." "Nice try kid, this isn't a job for a boy. This is my city and I have to protect it. Plus, no one has abilities like that, not even me." He said to me, his voice seeming to soften up a bit. "Wait, you mean you're just a normal guy in a suit. You don't have any special powers like me?" I asked him crestfallen.

By this point I had let go of his bike but he went nowhere. Sensing my disappointment he continued, "I have had some training and I have the ability to acquire certain gadgets and toys that help me do what I do. Otherwise I am just a man. Completely corruptible and easily broken. But when I put on this suit I can be something else. A symbol, everlasting and invincible. A symbol of hope for the people of this city to look to. What exactly do you mean special powers? Who are you?"

"You can call me Kent. I grew up in Kansas, but recently I found out that I'm not from around there. I was born with gifts. I've only used them a few times, but every time I have done it and people have seen me they have looked at me with fear. All I want is to help them, but they run away." I replied looking in the distance. "I was hoping you were like me because as far as I know, I'm the only one of my kind. Where I'm from isn't there anymore or at least that's the feeling I've been getting. I can't explain it but that's just how it feels. My parents, well adoptive parents don't know much either, other than that they found me after a meteor shower."

"So you are an orphan? You're parents are dead." this time he said in a normal voice, all traces of the growl now gone.

"As far as I know yes. My guess is that they sent me here before they died."

"I believe you kid. I know how that feels. My parents were taken from me. Killed right in front of me. That's why I do what I do now. I am trying to finish what they started for this city by striking fear in the hearts of those who would do her and her citizen's harm. That's why I have to stop the Joker. How long are you going to be in Gotham?" he asked finally.

"Honestly, I don't know. The only reason I have stayed this long is because I wanted to see if you were like me. Now that I know you aren't I feel like I need to move on. Plus, the few times I have helped people they have thought I was trying to hurt them. The only person they really trust is you it seems."

"Yes, well they may not feel that way forever. I may have to make choices that will turn them against me. Just know that I am doing what is best for this city. It's all I have left. I'm sure you want to help me out Kent but I work alone, it's safer for me that way. If you have to leave I understand. Maybe someday when you figure out what you are going to do with these abilities I can help you out. But now I have bigger things to take care of." The Batman said to me.

"Yeah, and how will I know how to get a hold of you?" came my sarcastic reply.

"Seeing as you have just as big of a secret as I do, and that we have both lost our parents….hell, I shouldn't have told you about that either. You seem like a smart kid and I am sure you would be able to put the pieces together so I may as well tell you. This could be my last night doing this if the Joker wins." With that he reached up to his head and removed his helmet. When he looked back up I was shocked to see Bruce Wayne staring me in the face. The Playboy billionaire douche that I saw on the news was actually the Batman. You have a first name Kent?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry, Clark….Clark Kent." I answered with wide eyes not believing what I was seeing.

"Well then Clark, now we know each other's secret identity and now we can both trust each other to keep it. One word comes out about me and I spill it that you are an alien." He said.

"Wait, I never said I was an alien."

Bruce continued. "Yeah, well I figured it out and you just confirmed it. Can I trust you to keep this secret?"

"Yes, of course, you seem like a good man just trying to do his best. Plus, my greatest fear has been people finding out about me." Was all I could say.

"Alright, then it's a deal. Now, I need to go and take care of the Joker. I mean it when I said I don't need your help. You're too young and this is my city, not yours. If you need anything you know how to get a hold of me. Goodbye Clark and good luck in finding what you are looking for." With that he put back on his cowl and started his bike and drove away.

Still trying to process what I had just learned I walked back to my little studio apartment. He was just a man. If he can do it here, perhaps with my abilities I can do some good for people. But I can't let people know about me. Because of all of my thinking that I was doing I didn't hear anything that was going on that night. To say that I was shocked to open the newspaper the next day and see that the Police were saying Bruce, or Batman, had killed cops and the DA would be an understatement. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Suddenly this city was turning on this man that was trying to protect them. He didn't seem like a killer to me. His parents had been murdered in front of him when he was a child. There was no way he would murder anyone, especially cops.

Packing my things in my bag and grabbing my red coat I decided to leave town. I needed to get away from here. There was no way these people would accept me for who I am here even more so than Metropolis. They didn't like heroes here, they hunted them down and blamed them for things they didn't do. When I opened the door to my apartment I noticed a yellow envelope on the ground. Picking it up I noticed that my name was written on the front. Noone knew I lived here.

Carefully I opened the envelope and dumped the contents into my hand. All that was in there was a key and a small handwritten note.

" Locker 1138, Gotham Central Station."

How did Bruce know I lived here? He really is a great detective to figure that out. I have been paying cash to live here and didn't even use my real name. Heading down to the train station I looked for the locker that the key went to until I reached #1138. Looking around to make sure that no one was looking I slowly opened the locker. Inside were a blank plane ticket voucher in my name, a passport, and a bank card along with a note taped to a small box. I guess being a billionaire does make things go faster for you. He even had all of my correct personal information on the passport. Deciding this was way to public a place I took all of the locker's content outside and ran outside of town. I didn't want anyone seeing what was in it.

Opening the letter I began to read, "Clark, by now I am sure that you have seen the news. As I said before, there are times where I have to do things that may look different than what actually happen for the better of my city. This is that time. I need to be a symbol to these people. Now that is a symbol of what is wrong so that they can do for themselves what they have been unable to. Perhaps you can be a symbol of hope sometime in the future. A true hero for the people to look up to, but that is your choice to make, just as being a Dark Knight for my city was my choice when I took the blame for the murders. Inside the box you will find additional documents in the event that you need to change your identity should be have to go on the run and hide who you are. Also, there is a number that you can call to reach me. Only one other person has that number, my butler and closest friend Alfred. The bank card is for an account in your name, that I set up for you. Now you won't have to worry about working for cash on the docks anymore. Try and find something legitimate like journalism to do. I know about your school articles and you are pretty good. Get the truth out there. Someday, Gotham may call for the Batman again to help them and I will answer their call. You though, given what you can do, you could affect more than just one city. Good luck Clark, I pray you make the right choice as to what you are going to do with your life. Don't let small set back keep you from your destiny. ~B"

Bruce Wayne, believes in me. I knew he didn't do what the press was saying he did. But he took the fall for it and now he, or should I say Batman was a pariah. He was just a normal man, there is no way that they world is ready for me yet. I have to keep looking for answers.

Quickly I ran to the airport. I figured I would take advantage of this ticket voucher while I had the chance. Going to the nearest ticket counter I used it to purchase a ticket for Brazil. Maybe some time in the Amazon will do me good as being the cities has made it so that getting away with my saves has been tough. Going through security I stop at an ATM and punch in the code so that I can get something to eat. When I grabbed my $20 and receipt I headed to the little café. Standing in line I quickly scanned the receipt before throwing it away. "CURRENT BALANCE: $999,980.00" He'd given me a million dollars, he trusts me to do the right thing with it and really meant it when he said I shouldn't waste my time on the docks. Maybe when I get down to Brazil I can start writing and sending in the stories to Mr. White. I had heard something on the news about some conflict with drug runners in the jungle. I could cover that.

Grabbing a sandwich and coffee I headed to my seat at the gate and watched the TV while I waited to board. On it was a special report from South America, apparently there was another uprising down in the jungle. The translation was confusing though so I listened to the local that they were talking to. All I could make out was, "Woman, black hair, strong, gold rope, stopped heavily armed drug runners." Here we go again. Another super powered being or a rumor of it. I'll have to keep my eye out for this Amazon Woman when I get down there.


End file.
